disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hermes
Hermes is an Olympian God, serving as a royal messenger of the Gods, from the 1997 film, Hercules. Background Mythology In Greek mythology, Hermes was one of the twelve mighty gods who lived atop Mount Olympus. He was the god of shepherds, travelers, merchants, thieves, and all others who lived by their wits. His mother was Maia, a Titan's daughter so Hermes was born in a faraway cave on Mount Cyllene, to escape Hera's wrath. As a newborn babe, he stole twelve of Apollo's cows without leaving a trace. Apollo was angry until Hermes offered him the lyre he had made for the whole herd. Hermes was the merriest of Olympians and was favored by all gods, goddesses, and mortals. He and Apollo became the best of friends and even though Hermes was the god of liars and thieves, he never stole or lied- but he often didn't tell the whole truth. Powers and abilities As a god, Hermes possesses the natural powers and abilities such as *'Immortality': Hermes, like all of the Olympian Gods has universal immunity from death. *'Omnipresence': Hermes, like all of the Olympians Gods is able to be passively present everywhere. *'Superhuman strength': Hermes, like most if not all Olympian Gods, has physical strength that far surpasses the physical strength of typical mortals. *'Magic': Hermes, like most Olympian Gods possesses the abilities to perform magic. In series, Hermes has displayed the ability to Conjure via Caduceus *'Winged sandals ': As the messenger of the Gods and God of travelers, the winged sandals enable Hermes to fly and move at an extreme speed. Appearances ''Hercules Hermes is first seen at Hercules' baby shower, where he compliments Zeus on the festivities. Later on, Hermes catches sight of the Titans returning to Mount Olympus and quickly alerts Zues, Hera, and the other gods for battle. He is the last god (aside from Zues) to be captured, being kidnapped by Pain and Panic; the latter steals his glasses while the former barks into his ear. After Hercules arrives and frees the gods, Hermes regains his glasses and beats the umps with his staff. During the finale, Hermes is present to celebrate Hercules' success. He summons the Muses to sing a "A Star Is Born" as the film closes out. Hercules: The Animated Series in the animated series, taking place during Hercules' training years on Phil's Island, Hermes makes occasional appearances and sometimes joins Hercules on one of his misadventures. For example, in "Hercules and the Bacchanal", he volunteers alongside Hercules in watching over Phil's island as the satyr leaves for the weekend. House of Mouse'' Hermes made a few cameo appearances in the animated series. In "Donald Wants to Fly", his shoes are stolen by Donald Duck as he tries to teach himself how to fly. Trivia *Hermes' favorite phrase is "Babe". *Hermes' Roman counterpart is named Mercury, which is also the name of a chemical element found inside thermometers, as with the innermost and smallest planet in our Solar System. Gallery hermesherc.jpg Hermes.jpg hermesherc3.jpg disney hermes.jpg Hercules and the Apollo Mission -Hermes.jpg Hercules - The Apollo Mission - hermes.jpg hermes disney movie.jpg Hermes disney 2.jpg Hermes disney.jpg Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-9047.jpg Tapestry of Fate01.gif Hermes HouseofMouse.png|Hermes in the House of Mouse HermesHerc&Phil.jpg Zeus and hermes.jpg Zeushermes.jpg HermesIDionis.png|Concept art Hercules char line up253.jpg Tumblr n75awqJLZh1r3jmn6o1 1280.png Hades&Zeus-Hercules and The Driving Test07.jpg hades-Hercules and The Tiff on Olympus07.jpg Hermes2.jpg Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Immortal Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Characters Category:Adults Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Uncles Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon